


Magic: The Gathering - Alternia

by Pious_Erika



Category: Homestuck, Magic: The Gathering
Genre: Gen, The most indulgent of Xover fics, been on my mind for a while, more characters and ships to be tagged as i add them, mtg au, planeswalkers, rose recruits them, she also recruits some of my mtg ocs because I like them, the beta kids are all planeswalkers, to save the signless and his following
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-01-01
Updated: 2019-01-07
Packaged: 2019-10-01 18:48:11
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 4
Words: 4,681
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17249459
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Pious_Erika/pseuds/Pious_Erika
Summary: The Signless Waits For Death, But Salvation Comes From The Planeswalkers.





	1. Enter The Buck Toothed Knight

**Author's Note:**

> Do MTG and HS have enough of an overlapping fanbase for this to work? Meh who cares, ONWARDS!!

The Signless, Kankri Vantas, rocked with the sea. He was handcuffed to a pole, in the captains quarters, to be taken to The Condescension and executed, on the same pole, in the same handcuffs, he was bound to.

His following, his family, were in the brig, also cuffed. All wear expecting death, or worse, when they arrived to shore.

Kankri looked in his mind, the only part of him they had yet to break, and looked deep. He saw the worlds that inspired his quest to unite Alternia, places of peace, where countless diverse peoples lived together in harmony. Alternia was not such a place, but he had hoped to unite the Blood Castes and bring about an era of equality.

He failed, The Condescension brought her full wrath upon him and his followers and now he waits for their execution.

Some would cry, but Kankri was building his hate. He would curse the Condesce out to her face, in front of all the High Bloods, and have the last word.

Sounds pathetic, but it's all he could really do.

Suddenly he heard fighting, gun shots, screams and cracking sounds. Perhaps the guards decided that it was time to kill his family now, despite what had been ordered.

But upon analyzing it, it did not sound like execution, it sounded like a proper battle. Strange sounds started emanating from outside the hold, in the direction of the top deck of the ship. Like a mass of telepaths using their abilities, but smaller, more precise.

Suddenly, he heard foot steps, running towards the quarters that held him.

The door flew open, The Blue Blood Captain held a knife in his hand and looked desperate to kill Kankri.

"They 8re 8fter you, but if 8 kill you, th8 will f8l." The Captain said, blood shot eyes looking at Kankri as the Captain charged at the Singless.

The Captain's head exploded in gore, where the head had been a massive blue and glowing war-hammer was, floating in the air.

As the corpse fell, the hammer flew back into the hands of it's master, a massive person in ornate armor. He was covered head to toe in metal, painted various shades of whites, blues and greens. He had a cape and it blew in the wind despite being in the middle of a transport ship. He held a shield in his left hand, massive, and the whole being emanated energy. He was covered in the gore of trolls, all fresh.

As the person stepped over the captain corpse, he placed the hammer and shield in the air, where they remained still in the air as the man removed his helmet.

His skin was a dark brown, his hair short and black. He wore clear goggles, probably corrective lenses. Muscular features where strikingly masculine, with some scaring. He was no troll, but he was handsome to Kankri. Then the man smiled revealing a pair of buck teeth, which added to the sheer dorkyness of the smile.

"Hi, I am John Egbert, I am here to rescue you" The man said as he began to break the cuffs holding Kankri.

Kankri was in something of a shock, but thanked the man.

This was not how he expect this day to go.


	2. Chaotic Liberation

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Porrim and Meulin are saved by multiversal madmen.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Introducing my MtG ocs.

Dolorosa, Porrim Maryam, rocked with the sea. She was bound, and along with the following her son had gathered, were destined for death, or worse.

She had thought about starting a song or discussion among the following a few times, but such actions would prompt beatings from the guards. She had decided to spare herself and the following

She thought of crying, but decided to not give the guards the satisfactions of seeing her jade tears. She thought of fighting, Rainbow Drinker strength could enable her to slaughter many of the guards, but such actions would lead them to detonate the collar they placed on her when they bound her earlier. In the end, she decided to just wait and think of happier times.

She heard fighting form above. Perhaps the guards got drunk, she thought, but then gun shots and what she assumed psychic powers were being activated, shouts of orders, attempt at coordinating. This was no bar brawl but an organized attack. Hope? She thought. Probably just bold pirates

She heard running steps coming towards the door. A guard perhaps, come to slaughter the following before the possibility of rescue. And low, did a guard appear in the door. The midblood was panicking, rambling about magic, when he was consumed in a ball of black flame. Some of the following vomited empty stomachs, and even Porrim admitted, that was one painful way to go.

"Well well well, what do we have here?" A deep voice rang out, a man walked into the room. He was large, covered head to toe in black and red armor. He wielded what at first glance looked like a sword but on closer inspection appeared to be a large club with teeth along the striking edge forming a saw tooth pattern. Despite the fighting, he was uncovered in any blood.

"What The Ever Loving Fuck Did You Do To That Troll?" Porrim asked, in shock still

"Oh standard incineration spell for the minions, I deemed him unworthy of falling by my blade for his cowardice" Klavier responded as if it was obvious. Porrim was shocked, both in terms of the casualness of the murder and the open use of the term "spell", magic was fake was it not.

Klavier sniffed twice and then gazed intently at Porrim and removed his helmet. He was staring with a look of concern, and adoration towards Porrim. His face was dark, almost obsidian, his hair braided, lips thicker then most and nose wide. Porrim knew a handsome man when he saw one, and this was a handsome man.

"Oh my darling, what have they done to you" Klavier's tone was romantic, he keeled down to Porrim and broke the explosive collar that bound her neck. He crushed the explosive part of the collar in his hand, letting it blow, armor containing a blast that would normally taken out the entire room. Porrim was in shock. The man preformed a feat that should be impossible, and he talks to her like he has know her all her life.

"Whom The Fuck Are You And Why Do Speak To Me As Such" Porrim ask, fire of anger returning to her. She was grateful for the removal of the collar, but she wanted answers.

"Ah forgive me, I was a bit bold in my introductions" Kavlier stepped back from her and snapped his fingers, producing sparks that spread to the chains binding the following and Porrim and caused them to crumple to powder, freeing them. "I am Klavier Casca, Prince of Blood, and I am here, to rescue you, your son, and your following" He bowed, and Porrim stood.

"OK Klavier, Why Did You Call Me Darling" Porrim asked, assessing the state of the following.

"I apologize if I did come off as bold, it is just your beauty was so striking that I got presumptuous. I will cease my approaches of you if you so desire" Klavier said in a genuinely apologetic tone

Porrim thought for a moment "Rescue My Son And The Rest Of My Family and You Can Call Me Whatever You Want, So Long As You Explain What The Fuck You Are" Porrim responded. He was handsome, and seemed genuine in his statement of wanting to rescue her family. Having someone like that calling her darling would be a small price to pay for salvation.

Klavier smiled "Come then, Follower of the Signless, to rescue, TO THE DECK, I will explain what I am on the way"

* * *

The Disciple, Meulin Leijon, rocked with the sea. She was destined for death or worse.

Bound with her following, she had tried to start songs or discussion on many occasions but was beaten for it.

She mourned, she was going to die, along with her love. Kankri, a love that transcended the quadrants, ended so cruelly. 

She would cry at what was happening at her, but that would prompt beatings of her following. She held back the tears.

Suddenly fighting from above. She knew the sounds. A coordinated attack, like the ones the highbloods used to take the Signless following.

Hope, she dared not think of it, but part of her wanted it.

Suddenly a crash at the door, the door burst open, and a large tan being came into view. He was massive, almost 3 meters in height, massive hairy belly and muscles. No amour, his tan skin was covered in gore. His gore covered pants were adorned in heads of various species that Meulin could not begin to describe. He carried in each hand a massive cleaver etched with runes. 

He snarled "I AM GOREGAR PRIMARCH, I AM HERE TO LIBERATE YOU", he snarled and spat fire, the fire spread and turned the chains binding Meulin and her following to ash.

He snarled once more and something awoke in Meulin, something primal and angry. She yearned for the blood of those that abused her in ways she never thought possible. She scanned her following and the rush had seemed to effect them as well. 

"COME WITH ME TO FREEDOM" Goregar turned into the main hall, and the following followed, eager to reap the blood of their enemies.

* * *

"Multiverse?" Asked Porrim, confused

"Yes, multiverse, I am a planeswalker, one able to walk the worlds. We used to be rarer, but nowadays I can't go outside without running into one" Klavier said, goring an approaching guard. The gore that came onto his sword and armor was sucked into the metal, much to Porrim's both disgust and interest.

"I have been hired to rescue you by the planeswalker known as Rose Lalonde, and I am quite a loyal mercenary" Klavier asked as he turned and saw only the following, no Porrim

"Darling? Must have gotten lost" Klavier said. He snapped his fingers and the following that followed him came into a rage, glowing with magic power.

"I have implanted the directions in your mind. Get to escape while I find your darling leader" He ordered, and went out in search of the Rainbow Drinker.

* * *

Porrim ran to the cargo hold. She knew it had to be there. The Matriorb of her lusus, along with the rest of the followings things that the highbloods deemed worthy of keeping.

She made it, meeting no guards, probably all distracted with the ones uptop. She knew she probably needed to escape, but this was more important to her.

She opened the cargo hold. She grabbed a spare sylladex and started cramming various things into it. When the dex was full, she grabbed another and crammed more into it.

She found what she was looking for, her things in a box. Her saw, her orb and her spare clothing.

She put them into a third sylladex, along with some food she found and turned, and saw to her horror, a purple blooded Jugglo.

"WHere The FUCk DO You THink YOUr Going" The massive woman said

Porrim was strong, but not that strong, she would die here and not be rescued. She let this happen, she thought.

Porrim drew her saw and took a combat stance. If she would die, she would at lest die in combat. The high blood took a similar stance, but then a familiar blade exploded out her belly

"You know, Darling, if had wanted to grab your things, you could have just asked" Klavier said from behind the high blood. He snapped his fingers and the sword began pulsing, and the blood of the jugglo started rapidly draining into the sword.

The clown collapsed a desiccated husk. Klavier stepped out and extended his left hand to Porrim. "Drink, it must have been a while since you have tasted the sweet nectar" A purple orb formed in his hand and Porrim knew what it was.

"How Do You..?" Porrim asked, but gave into the blood thirst and drank the orb in his hand. It was the sweetest thing she tasted, she needed it.

"Takes a blood sucker to know one, come, the rescue is almost over." Klavier said, turning

Porrim lit up, for the first time in years and followed. She would have her vengeance, blood thirst flaring up like never before.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ok out of curiosity I looked it up and Klavier's name means piano in German. You know what I like it.


	3. To Freedom, To Salvation, TO FOOD AND BATHS

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The Signless's Following Finds Shelter From The Oppression, But They Have Questions.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I get to write DaveJade. It is a good day.

Dave Strider and Jade Harley fought as if they had one mind. Husband and Wife flowed together, slaying guards while Rose prepared the portal.

Dave cut down trolls with his sword, burning the occasional one with fire magic, summoning goblins to reinforce the position.

Jade blasted away with her shotgun, bayoneting the guards that got to close to her and summoning wolves to guard her husband and best friend.

They saw the following come onto the deck after the majority of guards had been dispatched. They glowed with the same red energy, raging. Jade dispelled the magic to return them to sanity. Goregan was initially displeased at the dispersion of his spell, but turned to kill more guards, though there were not many of them. 

"Over here? Come to me to FREEDOM!! Jade said rallying the confused following. The following, knowing salvation when they saw it, went through the portal Rose maintained. One stayed behind though, Muelin.

"I don't go any where with out my love" she said, picking up a dead guard's pistol and sword.

"I can respect that" Jade said, reloading her gun and reinforcing her wolves.

"Yeah, mad respect" said Dave

The walkers and troll waited for the VIPs and other walkers to come, armed and ready for remaining guards.

* * *

"Multiverse?" Kankri asked, intrigued by the idea

"Yeah, there are many worlds, I am from one called Alara, and my friends are all from different worlds" John said

Kankri tried ignore the gore that coated the hallways to the deck and his new friend. John had been busy, and Kankri tried to focus on the postives.

They reached the deck, covered in corpses, though none was of the Signless Following.

A man in light red armor and albino skin called out to John, and John called him Dave. A woman with dark skin and black hair, wearing a elaborate multicolored robes holding a gun also called out to John, to whom John referred to as Jade.

A large Ogre like being that ignored John when called out and went into the portal a hooded cloacked figure John referred to as Rose seemed to be maintaining. The cloaked figure nodded at John but seemed to be struggling. Dave and Jade rushed to portal as Meulin rushed to Kankri.

"HUSBAND" Muelin cried out, "WIFE" called out Kankri. They embraced in a pure exprssion of love.

"Yeah this is nice, but we have got to go" John said, picking up the embracing couple and leaping towards the portal. Kankri and Meulin screamed at the act.

Seconds later Klavier and Porrim rushed to the portal, vampire fastness enabling them to reach the portal in record time.

Rose smiled, and drew out a bomb out Jade and she had prepared out her cloak and threw it onto the deck. She entered her own portal and let it collapse.

The bomb would detonate when the Condescension came looking for the Signless on the ship.

* * *

 

Kankri was awe struck at the beauty of the location Rose had chosen to hide his following in.

After recovering from the shock of being dragged through the portal, and embracing Meulin some more, then hugging his glowing mother, he explored a vast temple that Rose had found. It was in the middle of a thick jungle, green and clean.

"Food and drinking water stores in the area bellow, sleeping areas bellow that and bathing areas bellow that. Forgive me for rashness but I think you people should probably start with the baths because being locked in the brigs did not do you health favors" Rose said removing her hood.

Her skin was unlike anything Kankri had seen. Porcelain white, with a black pattern flowing across her skin like oil in water. She was beautiful, in both an alien and a conventional way.

Most of the following went to get the promised food, others to bathe, but Kankri, Meulin and Porrim stayed in the same upper level as their rescuers. They had questions.

"Ok, world walkers, why did you save us" Kankri asked, voicing a question that had been on all the trolls mind.

"Would you believe we are just good people trying to make the worlds a better place?" John said

"Maybe you, but that was a coordinated assault, you knew where the ship was, it's blueprints, where we all were, you prepared this area probably days in advance, so tell me, how long had you known about us" Porrim said, concern growing.

All the walkers, baring Rose, said in unison "Today", Rose turning her eyes away.

"Actually come to think of it, Rose you paid me a lot and promised me a new bloodline to consume, but I kind of am in the mood for details, because this seems "fate of a plane" kind of deal, which was not in the letter you sent" Klavier said

"Agreed, Rose, we love you but like, Dave and I want to be with our son. We will help you, but how long will we be here for."

"When Scratch is dead" Goregon said bluntly.

"Scratch?" The trolls uniformly asked. The John, Dave, Jade and Klavier stared in shock

"He is here?" asked John

"He frequents here, I have seen him, but I need help killing him. This stunt, along with an effort to save the innocent, was in part to get his attention. The leader of this world is subservient to him, and we can draw him out by ruining the work he is trying to do here." Rose explained

The walkers who were not in the know stared around them shock

"Wait, Condie is sumbissive to someone? Damn, would hate to meet him" Meulin said as it was a joke.

"You might just, Scratch is powerful and cunning beyond imagine, to face him is to face death, unless you have friends" Goregon said.

"But why would he want me dead? The following here was about the extent of it, I am but a humble man seeking peace." Kankri

"He has a vested interest in keeping this world militarized and bigoted. Your movement, how ever small, was fated to lead to lead to revolution if not snuffed out" Rose said

"Why not help us sooner" Porrim asked with a ting of anger

"I only recently discovered this world, around 10 days ago. If I had helped you before I gathered forces, I would be dead and so would all of you. I needed help, so I made sure the forces captured you and kept you "safe" while I gathered other walkers to help and set up this area"

"Why not help us your self" Meulin asked concerned

"This world, something about it limits our magic powers. Constructs can't be maintained for long, the mana we can draw locally is limited. The power you saw earlier is but a fraction of what we can do." Rose explained simply

Kankri looked horrified. They slaughtered easily a dreadnought's worth of soldiers without taking any of their own injuries. He was horrified the power they could wield if let loose in full.

Power Kankri thought, perhaps they could explain his.

"I can see other world, worlds with people like you. Can you explain that" Kankri asked with curiousity. Meulin and Porrim looked to the walkers

"I have a theory" Rose said "Did anything happen to you before you started seeing other worlds, something big and emotional?"

"I fell in love with Meulin" Kankri said reachinig for his wife. They held hands, which prompted Jade to scan him.

"Yup, awakened spark confirmed, awakened through a deep feeling of love I would guess. His love must have bound him to the plane, preventing him from making an initial walk" Jade explained her readings.

"Wait so he is one of you? Can he do magic" Porrim asked, Meulin and Kankri looked at each other in shock

"Maybe, but here lacks the power to train him. John, Klavier, can you take him with his consent to another plane, show him the ropes of walking?" Rose asked

"Sure, so Kankri, want me to show you our home" asked John as he and Klavier got up and approached Kankri

Kankri looked unsure and looked at Meulin "How long would it take?" he asked

"Few minutes, few hours, few days. Take your pick" Klavier responded

"Few hours, then I must return to make love to my wife" Kankri said after talking it over with Meulin

"I can respect that" John said. John and Klavier grabbed Kankri by the shoulders and they all disappeared in an instant.

"Will they be safe?" Porrim asked.

"Probably, first real walk is always a bit of trip" Rose said, to the agreement of her fellow walkers.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I am working mostly with my HC of how Planeswalkers talk about magic. Feel free to correct me in how it is done properly in the comments.   
> General rules of casting on Alternia for wallkers summerized. No creature, artifact or enchantment spells, CMC 3 limit on spells that can easily be cast, anything else requires more time to cast.


	4. New World For One, Home For Others.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kavlier and John take the Karkri the Signless to Alara.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Not sure how accurate my descriptions of magic are, but whatever.

Karkri felt nowhere and everywhere at once. His body was being torn apart and at the same time being compressed. The infinite flow of magic that existed in reality was for him to witness, and then plop he fell to the ground, being let go on a grass field by Klavier and John. 

"Reminds me of my first time" John said, looking at the woozy troll with a feeling of nostalgia for his first leap through the multiverse. 

"I thought I was dying, literally, given my context" Klavier said in responce

"The fuck happened" The Signless troll began to recover, looking around, and then was overtaken by the sheer beuty of the world around them 

"Planeswalking, what we are and what we just did, is traveling the multiverse though the space between worlds" John began to explain

"Without coordinates or a knowledge of where to go, you kind of just go randomly go about to places which you resonate with" Klavier continued 

"I desired a world for heroes, a place where the strong could protect the weak, my home was nearly dying when I first walked and I found myself on Theroes" John put out

"I had complicated desires back then, I don't like talking about it" Klavier explained 

"Where are we know?" Kankri turned to look at the men who brought him to this new place

"My birth plane, Alara, specifically the Bant part" John said proudly "thankfully the hero Ajani saved it before it died" 

"The place I built my current castle is on the other-side of the world, on the border of Grixis and Jund" Klavier pointed in a direction Kankri did not know 

Kankri began to feel strange, in a new way this time. More powerful, like energy was coursing through him. "What is this feeling" Kankri asked for answers

"What you feel now is probably the mana that flows through most things flowing into you now." John said

"Breath friend, let the power of magic begin to flow into you" Klavier said.

Kankri felt good. Like this was where he should be, but he dismissed those thoughts. 

"Can I bring others? Can I bring my wife and following here?" Kankri asked with a small hope

John looked guilty, causing Klavier to cut in "We used to, but things went fucky with the multiverse a few decades ago and all methods of planer travel except ours went capoot"

John looked up remembering something "Heard about something on Kaladesh, but then I heard Bolas got involved" 

"Fucking Bolas" Klavier said spitting onto the grass field 

John spat as well at the name of Bolas, causing Kankri to spit as well, though he did not know why/

"So, want to learn how to do magic?" John said, literal angels flying above him now to investigate what was going on. 

"Sure, but first, what are those" Kankri pointed at angels, who had begin to descend upon the walkers, weapons not drawn, but alert.

"JOHN EGBERT, RESPECTED HERO AND ARCHON OF THIS PLANE, WHOMST ARE YOUR COMPANY" the angels began to shout from on high 

"This is Kankri Vantas, he is a new planes walker, and this is Klavier Casca, he............ probably should not be here" John said concerned. Klavier emanated Black and Red mana, despite being more morally neutral, and was getting dirty looks from the Angels 

"Fair point, besides, I have somethings I need to grab if we are going back to Alternia" Klavier said, taking flight and zooming off to his castle on the other side of the planet. 

The angels satisfied the source of Black and Red mana was gone from their home, left, saying goodby to their hero John and the newcomer

"When do I get to fly" Kankri asked, waving farewell to the angels. 

"When you master basic spell casting, flight is easy" John said turning to his new pupil. John stuck his finger onto Kankri's forehead and began uploading some basic knowledge into Kankri's mind. Kankri was in awe of the new knowledge.

"Given we are on a bit of a time constraint, what with your realm's evil ruler looking to murder, or worse, you and your entire family, I decided to upload some basic spells into your brain, and some knowledge of how to use them. Practice makes perfect though, so how about I make some constructs and you practice on them" John said, summoning forth some soldier constructs for Kankri to practice on

Kankri was initially unsure. He had hoped to spread the word of peace to Alternia, throug peaceful methods, but then realized where that got him. Besides, Kankri thought, some of these spells don't kill, some heal and protect, and that he liked that. He opened by sealing one of John's soldiers in a pocket dimenion via an enchantment, and the 2 had a practice duel. 

 

Klavier reached his home, protected by the undead hellkite Sebastian and a legion of the undead, plus some loyal humans and the like who he had given permission to occupy the castle. It was a massive fortress, rivaling the largest of Bant's castles, along a ley-line of Black and Red mana. Constructed after the rebirth of Alara, Klavier had used the fortress mostly as a place to hold his trophies from his many adventures. A horde of magic weapons was held in the castle, enough to equip a large army, but Klavier only needed 2. He had his primary weapon, Durstig, with him, but for a mission like Alternia he felt he needed something more, plus Kankri needed a weapon. He grabbed a weapon he felt he needed, A Blade of a Zendikar Bloodchief, the payment Rose had given him to get him to Alternia, and then searched for something else for Kankri. 

 

Hours had passed between John and Kankri. The 2 had trained well. Kankri had a decent understanding of White enchantment magic, along with some Red spells, and learned how to fly. John was impressed. They had began talking about Kankri's ability to see other planes, learning that he could have traveled to the places had wanted to be, places of peace, but desired Meulin and his family, keeping him bound to the plane. 

Kankri had resolved to make Alternia a peaceful place, but now knew that he could potentially do it, with the help of his new friends. 

Klaiver arrived. "I saw a broken sickle among the stuff that darling Porrim took into that wonderful device of hers, labeled that was your weapon" Klavier said drawing a weapon from his pack 

It was a magic sickle, Kankri took it awed "Enchanted it my self, it will allow you to strike before your foes and cripple them before they hit you". Kankri thanked the vampire. 

They all then collectively thought of their loved ones on Alternia, or in Klavier cases a woman he was courting and an ogre he was rivals with, and they disappeared from Alara.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> In real world terms, if John was a mtg player getting Kankri into the hobby, John basically gave Kankri a precon starter deck and some boosters, plus maybe some key cards for the format, while John has been playing for a decade.  
> The sickle Klavier gave to Kankri gives Kankri first strike and wither.

**Author's Note:**

> http://pious-smasher.tumblr.com/tagged/mtgstuck For more on the walkers's backstories.   
> Balancing this and Team KNGS is going to be a ride but honestly I am hopeful.


End file.
